godzillaworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla
Godzilla, also known as Gojira and the Japanese Gojira,' '''is a species of mutated, irradiated, marine, theropod dinosaur. Before the Godzilla species evolved during World War II, this kind of creature was a dinosaur known as Gojillasaurus. Origins In the original 1954 Gojira, it is proposed that Gojira was a type of prehistoric reptile intermediate related to both land and sea reptiles sleeping underwater deep water for millions of years that feed deep bodies before being disturbed and reinforced by an American hydrogen bomb test that the mutated transform into Daikaiju known in Gojira. It has 50 meters high, 100 meters long and 20,000 metric tons, won powers super strength, radioactive atomic breath, regeneration and a very thick skin and many other abilites, after the Hydrogen Bomb he went into hibernation for nine years. In Gojira Heisei, theorized whether Gojira was a type of dinosaur called Gojirasaurus that had survived the extinction of the dinosaurs in the late Cretaceous period living in Lagos Island. It was 12 meters high, 20 meters long and 60 tons in weight. On August 6, 1944 in the Pacific Conflict of World War 2, at 8:15 am, it was transformed by the nuclear tests carried out on a nearby island called Rongerik. In Gojira vs. King Ghidora, the Futurians take Gojirasaurus away from Lagos Island and put it frozen in the Bering Sea, hoping to avoid its inception, only for it to become Gojira again, first by being mutated by a sub nuclear accident. In Gojira Awakening Gojira was explained to be a way of life form of the Permian period, having survived various extinction events by radiation consumption in a hibernation-like state until awakened in 1954 by a nuclear submarine. Film appearances Gojira'' ''' Asleep in 1954 awakened and beginning swimming in deep of the sea, on the road attacked a Japanese fishing boat Eiko-Maru near Odo Island and sank it, he saw a boat rescue Bingo-Maru came to investigate and he attacked him with the Atomic Breath and sank like Eiko-Maru picking up some humans. In the night Gojira came to Island Odo causing destruction picking one chopper, 17 houses and nine human victims, 12 cows and eight pigs after the attack he get sleep. In day Gojira awake and comes with the head over the hill on the island and roaring to the humans causing them to flee in panic, saw Emiko Yamane and roared at her after fleeing Gojira down the island and went to the ocean leaving their footprints. On night Gojira rises suddenly on the Tokyo Bay in front of a political ship causing panic to human with one minute Gojira descends back into the ocean, but his brief appearance causes panic across the country. The next night, Gojira appears on the outside of Tokyo Bay Japanese soldiers tried to stop him with guns but had no effect and entered the city, within the city began to wreak havoc, Gojira walked towards the train line destroying everything in passing, when there came a train approached on Gojira and knocked on his foot causing the train to fall, Gojira lowered angry and grabbed a train rail to the mouth and the thwer other rails,the rails stepped forward and continuing to destruction. Gojira hit the two train bridges grabbed the bridge and left to right thwer bridge shattering the left bridge he still has his tail but the right bridge did not fall, Gojira went away roaring to humans and leaves with the area destroyed. The Kaiju attack was relatively short, had caused much destruction and victims. The next night Gojira appears in Tokyo Bay again, when he came to earth as he walked he knew that humans were preparing to attack, the Kaiju was toward the giant power about 50,000 volts when Gojira was to look a Human triggered it when he received the sign on the side of the fence he was when Gojira touched it began to feel the electricity and the firing of guns and cannons of the Japanese army but had no pain or effect. During the Gojira attack breaks the power lines of the fence and lay down two pots of electric fence, took shots of the guns in the tail but without pain it brought down the third fence post, Gojira continued to receive the shots of the guns but no effect it uses the Atomic Breath melting 2 electric pots and launches an roared, Gojira went and entered the city causing panic he threw again the Atomic Breath making houses in flames, was walking to the side of the fire, he stopped and released the Atomic Breath to other houses making them ablaze along with some humans. Gojira continued to release the Atomic Breath for more homes making them ablaze when he heard the car fire approaching he released the Atomic Breath for deposits causing them to explode and cars firefighters desiquilibrarem was a crashing into the store the other dobresar up getting to roll and fall into a hole. Gojira continued to advance destroying homes with some humans when the Japanese tanks advancing arrived and fired at him but useless, Gojira roared angry was starting to move in their direct on when the tanks began to flee his Gojira lauch the Atomic Breath onto the road making it in flames and go towards the picking-tanks Gojira continued to advance, he came to a building the roaring making the Japanese police to flee he released the Atomic Breath pro police car causing it to explode with two Japanese policemen inside. With the city Gojira flames continued to use the Atomic Breath for a tower making it ablaze and drops it, he continued forward, roared and looked at the birds, gave his tail a warehouse and pushed a building and giving with the standing tearing it along with the other buildings he stopped next to a building and launched the Atomic Breath at the clock building making it ablaze with a family. Gojira roared human doing to flee to the underground station the Kaiju roared angry when he heard the clock to play roared over twice and lay the clock down to over entrance to metro station with humans who had turned up to see. Gojira continued progress in the city after Ginza-Owari, Shinbashi, Tamachi, Chiba and Shihabara stay in flames when advancing he stepped on a bridge making a hole he was towards a railway station when he arrived the Kaiju been looking and stepped a bridge with two train lines roaring angry when he felt the Electricity he gave his tail a building making a hole then laid a bridge down with a train and went forward when he stopped he released the Atomic Breath for a street doing it in flames. He laid a building where were the Gojira military crossed the Capital destroying half, Gojira was towards the TV tower he roared when he saw the lights flashing he roared angry and approached more and more, the Kaiju grabbed the tower with his mouth making -a fall with a reporter and his team on top of two homes. After a Tokyo time is in Gojira flames went to the river towards the bridge he grabbed her and threw her down causing a wave suddenly a squadron of planes appears and starts firing several missiles on the Gojira as he walked to the sea it even raised his arm during the attack missiles have all failed and he went to the ocean floor leaving the city in ruins, thousands humans are dead, dying or wounded. The next day Gojira was resting in Tokyo Bay, he awoke and rose, the Kaiju was walking slowly around the ocean floor without knowing the two divers Ogata and Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, was approaching them when they were away, Gojira continued to walk, he was climbing the rocks, continued to rise during Ogata was rising to the surface getting Dr. Daisuke Serizawa. Topping the Kaiju was walking to go toward him, he was very close to him when he put his foot began to feel the effects of the Oxygen Destroyer a much more powerful device than the nuclear weapons created by Dr. Daisuke Serizawa have activated it, Gojira screaming in pain walking grappling on the ocean floor, Dr. Daisuke Serizawa committed suicide for the Oxygen Destroyer was not done again. Gojira in pain was on the surface when it arrived looked at the human roping one roaring final and went to another deep down at a great speed when he reached the bottom lay the rocks in pain shake it still raised his right arm a bit and landed the rock, Oxygen Destroyer continued to work doing Gojira in skeleton. Although Gojira has stayed in skeleton, pump tests Hydrogen American Pacific Ocean continued and a second Gojira appeared. Gojira's Counterattack (1955) = King Kong against Gojira (1962) Mothra against Gojira (1964) ''Three Giant Monsters: Earth's Greatest Battle (1964)' ''Invasion of Astro Monster'' (1965) ''Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster'' (1966) ''Son of Godzilla'' (1967) ''Destroy All Monsters'' (1968) ''All Monsters Attack'' (1969) ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' (1971) ''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (1972) ''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' (1973) ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' (1974) ''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' (1975) ''The Return of Godzilla'' (1984) ''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' (1989) ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' (1991) ''Godzilla vs. Mothra: The Battle for Earth'' (1992) ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' (1993) ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' (1994) ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' (1995) ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium'' (1999) ''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' (2000) ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' (2001) ''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla'' (2002) ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' (2003) ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' (2004) References See also List of Godzilla monsters Godzilla (franchise) External links